


Ten Feet Below Armageddon

by icedteainthebag



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun bled red the day it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Feet Below Armageddon

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the [](http://xf-pornbattle.livejournal.com/profile)[**xf_pornbattle**](http://xf-pornbattle.livejournal.com/).

**Day -1**

The sun bled red the day it happened, the day before he knew they'd arrive. He'd watched bitterly as the sky cracked open with a noise that seared his ears, shadows passing over the earth, immediate and haunting.

"It's not tomorrow," she'd yelled from the porch, into the air, as if they'd listen and retreat for one more day. He watched her lose it. She squeezed her eyes shut and crossed her arms over her chest. She started shaking her head as he walked up to her. "Mulder, not yet. Not yet. Not now."

He'd pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips into her hair, lightning across the horizon. "It's okay," he'd whispered. "We know what to do. It's okay."

They'd been ready for a year. The Internet had some amazing instructions for doomsday shelter, and he'd made it his stay-at-home task. The rations were stocked, the generator ready in their spider hole.

"Maybe we'll be safe underground," he'd said simply.

They'd looked outside one more time before he closed the door. Through the amber light, stars fell to the ground, slowly burning.

There was the darkness and the two of them, as always. He tried to find comfort in that.

 **Day 5**

They haven't spoken in hours. They've run out of things to talk about, he thinks.

She's brought her books, he's brought his. They act interested in reading fiction at the end of the world.

"How long should we wait?" she asks, her nose still buried in her book.

"We have enough supplies for a month." He glances at the storage room, thinks of the cans and jars of preserved food, the hundreds of bottles of water.

"Do you really think we should exhaust our supplies before we venture out?"

"Sounds like the answer is no," he says.

She closes her book and her eyes. She sighs, rubbing them. "I don't want to look out there, Mulder. I'm afraid of what I'll see."

"Whatever it is, it's not going to change much, no matter how long we wait." He studies her face, lets his eyes drift down her body.

"Well." It's a definitive, one-word statement. She stands up, stretches, and walks toward the door. "No time like the present, then."

He rises and grabs her arm. She stops, turning to look at him. "Wait," he says, pulling her close. She presses her cheek against his chest. "Scully, I don't know what's going to be left. I don't know what's going to happen when you open that door."

She looks up at him and he doesn't fight the urge to kiss her, and when her mouth opens, his does too.

Her fingernails scrape his skin under his shirt and he moans into her mouth. He loses himself, pretends it's just them, no wolf outside the door, no mysteries, no fear.

He pulls her shirt off, grasping at her breasts, his tongue sliding against hers. She whimpers and breaks the kiss to shed her pants and her underwear. He does the same, quickly, carelessly.

-

His body is hot as he presses her into the wall. It's rough on her back, the cold cement confines of their safe haven, but she doesn't care.

They're kissing like their lives depend on it, mouth on mouth, tongue against tongue, panting for air. She slides her hand over his cock, finds him hard. She feels a jolt from her stomach to her toes when he presses it against her. She wants this. She needs this.

She hops and he lifts and it's so very choreographed, they're used to it by now. Her legs lock around his waist and he slides into her, one fluid movement, until she's full of him. The force of his thrust makes her cry out.

She clings to him and his strokes are demanding, relentless. The wall scrapes her back. He grits his teeth and growls as her fingernails dig deeply into the skin of his shoulders.

There's madness outside and inside, she thinks.

She bites his shoulder hard and squeezes around his cock with a groan. She's wet, dripping around him, unashamed at being fucked in a cellar ten feet below armageddon. It could be the last time, she thinks, over and over. She's thought this before. It's never been true.

He comes inside her, her name strangled in his throat. His tears fall like the pieces of the sky, roll down her chest in hot trails. For a moment, she feels cleansed, rid of the inevitable acceptance of the destruction awaiting them, the ravaged land right above their heads.  



End file.
